Someone to watch over me
by dayana82
Summary: The little scene that in my humble opinion was missing at the end of the episode 'Penelope'. MorganGarcia Spoilers for said episode. please read and review


**Title: **Someone to watch over me

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** The little scene that in my humble opinion was missing at the end of this episode.

**warnings:** spoiler for 'Penelope'

"I still think you'd better go back to the hospital." Derek argued when they'd reached her apartment.

"Derek, I'm fine." Penelope assured, her hand gently place over her still hurting abdomen. "I just need some rest – and I sleep best in my own bed."

He simply nodded although he didn't agree. But Derek knew her well enough to know that it was pointless to argue with her, she wouldn't give in. And he didn't want to fight with her, she shouldn't get upset right now. Besides he wholeheartedly understood her, he hated hospitals as well. Derek stepped in after her and closed the door.

"I promise, I'll go to bed." Penelope sighed and gave him a tired smile. "You don't have to stay. He's dead, no need to worry anymore."

"I know." Derek nodded. "But I'm the one who's watching over you tonight, whether you like it or not. And moreover your couch is much more comfortable than my bed." he chuckled. He didn't want to leave her alone. The memories of the past night and her shouting would return, he knew that too well. And Derek by no means wanted Penelope to be alone when she awoke from a nightmare.

"You really don't have to…" Penelope started, but Derek cut her off.

"It's either that or I'll take you back to hospital." he stated.

Penelope sighed again and smiled: "You know that I prefer sleeping in my own bed."

"Go to bed, baby girl!" he commanded. "I'll be right here and make sure you get a good night's sleep."

"Thank you" Penelope whispered. "I appreciate that you care about me that much."

Smiling Derek reached out and stroked her cheek. "I thought you knew I do."

"I know" she nodded. "but it's still nice to actually experience it."

Derek chuckled: "Now, go to bed and get some rest, sweet peas!"

"Do you need something?" she asked pointing at her couch.

"No, I'm fine." he assured, stepped closer and leant in to gently brush her cheek with his lips. "Good night."

Penelope hugged him and whispered: "Good night." She couldn't believe he still wanted to stay with her. Pleasurable thrills were running through her body as she realized how much she actually meant to him.

Derek laid on her couch and watched the ceiling. He didn't know what it was that kept him awake. It was over, Penelope was save, the unsub was dead. He was lying on her comfortable couch taking the typical Garcia smell of her apartment with every breath he took. Why wasn't he able to just close his eyes and sleep? He decided to get up, maybe walk around a little and get himself a glass of water. When he walked past the open entrance to Penelope's bedroom he could feel her eyes on him. "Hey" he whispered as he turned to look into her brown eyes. "can't you sleep?"

"No" she replied voicelessly and stroked her abdomen absentmindedly.

Derek frowned and took a step closer. "A nightmare or does it still hurt?"

Realizing why he was asking Penelope stopped the slight movement of her hand and shrugged. "A little bit of both, I guess."

"Let me get you another pain killer." Derek offered and headed for the kitchen.

"No" she held him back. "I'm… not allowed to take more than two in four hours – and I already took three. So… I think I'd better not take another one."

He frowned even more when he realized he obviously wasn't able to help her. "'s there anything else I can do?" he softly asked. "Anything that would make it better?"

She sighed and replied: "Just go back to bed. I'm fine."

"Come on, didn't the doctors give you some advice?" he wanted to know.

"They said warmth would maybe help." she shrugged.

He nodded suddenly realizing why she kept holding her stomach. "Um… Do you have a hot-water bag or something?" he asked.

Penelope shook her head. "I never needed any." she whispered.

Derek nodded and stepped closer. Without saying something he crawled under the blanket behind her and gently placed his hand over her abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Penelope gasped a little shocked when she felt his warm body against hers as he snuggled up against her.

"I keep you warm, baby girl." Derek replied and kissed her cheek. He carefully held her body against his, his head leaning against hers. "Try to sleep."

Smiling she snuggled up against him a little more and closed her eyes. His hand on her abdomen was sending pleasurable waves of warmth through her body and the pain slowly faded away as well as the memories of her shooting. All her senses were focused on Derek holding her, gently stroking her stomach.

"Better?" he asked after a long while.

Penelope's heart sank a little. For a moment she considered to say it wasn't because she feared if she'd admit that it had helped a lot he would leave her bed and return to the couch. Finally she replied: "Yeah, thank you."

"Glad that I could help." Derek smiled. "Now, try to sleep!"

She was relieved that he didn't move, didn't let go of her, didn't even seem to consider leaving her bed. She didn't want to loose this warm, comforting, calming embrace, the feeling of his body against hers, the warmth he send through her body and the thrills his slight touch caused to run through her body.

"Penelope?" Derek whispered not sure if she was already asleep.

"Hmm?" he got the dozy reply.

"What about you and this analyst guy?" he wanted to know.

Penelope frowned without opening her eyes. "What about me and Kevin?"

"Kevin, huh?" he didn't even try to keep the jealousy out of his voice. "Seems you two hit it off with each other."

"We have a lot in common." Penelope shrugged. "And I think he's really nice."

"Yeah, probably." Derek murmured. "So… are you going to date him?"

Penelope giggled a little. "Derek, I've only talked to him once. I don't know if I'll date him. Maybe someday. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want you to date him." he stated.

Now Penelope frowned with a little anger. Why couldn't he simply let her see a guy who was not a psycho trying to kill her – at least hopefully. "Derek, I…"

"I want you to date me first." he interrupted her.

She cast up her eyes and turned her head a little, just enough to see the shape of his gorgeous face. "Derek, what…"

"I asked you out, remember?" he softly interrupted her. "You blew me off and I understood that but since we made it up I thought you could give it another try."

"How about lunch sometime?" she suggested.

Derek sighed. This didn't work so he had to try something else. "What I said before." he could feel a slight tension in her body and he was profiler enough to recognize that she feared he'd take it back. Damn, he'd blown it, that was the worst start he could've come up with. "I meant it." he quickly added and immediately felt her relax again. "I just wanted to make sure you know that."

"I know you did." she smiled. _Just not in the way I want you to mean it._

Derek sighed. He knew she hadn't understood what he was trying to say. "You didn't get my point." he softly said. "I love you, baby girl." He leant over and captured her lips with his letting his tongue immediately beg her for entrance which she willingly granted him. Derek broke the kiss and met her eyes which puzzled tried to figure out what had just happened and if it was real. "I love you." Derek smiled.

Her face lit up and she whispered. "I love you, too, hot stuff."

He leant over and kissed her again. Then they snuggled up against each other as before and closed their eyes happily.

"Will you promise me something?" Derek asked a little dozily himself now.

"Sure." she replied.

He smirked a little and pressed a soft kiss on her neck. "Don't go on a date with him!"


End file.
